


incredibly pissed off man seeks to mash face of other man in, repeatedly

by snailwitch



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Power Bottom, Slapping, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailwitch/pseuds/snailwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D is sick and tired of Murdoc's constant and irritating abuse. He's on his last threads of drugless sanity and when Murdoc comes in to further the slow process of wearing him down, he decides he's had about enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	incredibly pissed off man seeks to mash face of other man in, repeatedly

 

 

“GET OUT” yelled 2D. His long fingers were balled up into fists and his entire unimpressive frame was absolutely shaking with fury. Murdoc had never seen him this way before and frankly never expected to ever see 2D express this much emotion at once. Usually the painkillers took care of that, but now that they were on Plastic Beach and Murdoc had stupidly- so stupidly! but Bruce was chasing them, and it wasn’t like he could’ve turned around- forgotten that the singer of his band needed copious opiates to function. 2D was powerfully sober and Murdoc had miscalculated what exactly 2D was like when he was sober.

 

The answer was evidently angry. Murdoc had only been opening the door to 2D’s cell to further, you know, destroy his self esteem. He’d been met by a whipcrack fury of a man who Murdoc was genuinely _afraid_ of. This was new. This was unforeseen and kind of unsettling and sent sharp crackles up Murdoc’s spine. These crackles weren’t altogether unpleasant but they sure as hell weren’t particularly welcome, making him feel oddly warm and tingly. 

 

“Oh, what’s going on? Has the whale rrrrreally driven you to anger this time?” asked Murdoc in an attempt to regain some kind of control over the situation. Usually when he opened 2D’s door the singer was curled up on his twin bed, mask over his face, shaking in fear. Sure he’d imprisoned him here on purpose- a whale was as good a way to mollify the man into submission as anything else- but Murdoc had never expected 2D to crack.

 

It had never happened before, anyway. 

 

2D took a step towards Murdoc, then another, then another, and finally, jerkily, his hands shot out and grabbed the shorter man’s collar. “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE,” he yelled, fingers twisting in the thin fabric. Murdoc’s corncob pipe flew out of his mouth and landed somewhere in the surrounding trash heap. “I CAN’T FUCKING DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE. I CAN’T FUCKING-“ and 2D threw Murdoc onto his bed, looked down at his hands, and started sobbing big soft tears. 

 

Murdoc’s mouth hung open. should he feel frightened? He wasn’t sure. 

 

The singer turned around and sniffled a bit, wiped his face on his sleeve. “I devoted myself to you for years. I thought I was your best friend. I thought things would turn out or something. I…. fuck…. I wanted you to treat me as nicely as I treated you!” 2D’s face and voice dropped. “But maybe if you won’t do it by will I can make you do it by force.”

 

He walked over to the bed, kneeled on the edge, and slapped Murdoc in the face, open-handed.

 

The movement was so fast Murdoc didn’t brace himself or see it coming at all, but he did feel the harsh sting of 2D’s palm against his cheek. “HEY!” he yelled, suddenly twisting to regain the usual situation- him on top, him calling the shots, him kicking 2D’s ass on a semi-regular to regular basis. 2D didn’t say anything and slapped him again, harder. 

 

This time it made Murdoc notice and this time it made Murdoc’s cock twitch in his shorts in a way that was actually quite pleasant. He yelled again anyway, and 2D ignored him again and slapped again, harder. Then punched him in the gut.  Murdoc let out a huge rum-scented “oof” of air and curled up in a ball on the bed, winded.

 

“See?? Do you like that? Is that what I’ve been doing wrong this whole time?” said 2D, his eyes narrowed to black slits, frustrated tears drying on his cheeks. “Is friendship with you just a fucking beat-em-up?” He looked down at Murdoc, who was rapidly getting the wind back into him. “Do you want your nose any more broken? Has that been the secret?”

 

Before Murdoc could brace himself or say anything 2D rolled him onto his back, straddled him, and started punching the shit out of his face. Besides the punches he could feel the warm heat of the other man’s body over his crotch, and knew that if he gave into his masochistic urges 2D would absolutely feel the evidence. So of course he did. Maybe 2D would get disgusted and leap off and stop punching his damn face.

 

2D watched as under his hands Murdoc’s nose began bleeding, his face began to get red and swollen, his features winced over and over again. He slapped the bassist and marvelled at the sound. It felt _so_ good. It was the catharsis he’d needed for so long, it was a revenge that for once he found totally and completely justified. He felt like he had power and purpose. He felt fucking incredible. And he also suddenly felt a lump in Murdoc’s pants, growing larger and more insistent as he began to choke his bandmate. 

 

He let go. The lump was still there. He looked down at Murdoc, who was coughing furiously. “Are you _pitching a tent_ because of this?” 

 

“It’s not like I have a candy bar or somethin in my pants,” coughed Murdoc. “So I think you can answer your question yourself.”

 

Something wonderful blossomed in 2D’s mind, then. He grinned. How could he have not thought of this? Too many opiates? Too much time spent staring terrified out of the porthole? He wasn’t sure, but he did know that he was going to make Murdoc respect him in a very physical way. He stood up.

 

“Get up and kneel.” said 2D, in a tone of voice that made the little hairs on the back of Murdoc’s neck prick up. 

 

“What?” said Murdoc. 

 

“Get up off the bed, get in front of me, and kneel on the floor.” repeated 2D. Murdoc had never seen 2D order him around. Usually the repayment for even trying was a few kicks in the ribs, at least, but looking up at the singer’s missing eyes told him that attempting to fight back would probably be a bad idea. 

 

Besides, he was starting to like the idea of just going with it. 2D off of drugs was whipsmart and angry, and Murdoc had to admit he liked that. A  _lot_.

 

So the bassist moved off the bed, kneeled obediently in front of 2D. 2D seemed to have a little hiccup in his anger, a brief flash of “oh-my-god-he-actually-listened-to-me-this-is-amazing” that flickered across his face for a second and disappeared. Murdoc thought it was kind of cute. 

 

2D slapped the other man again, waited for Murdoc to look back up at him, and took off his shirt while maintaining eye contact. His hands went to his waistband, he popped the button. “Have you ever sucked a dick before, Murdoc?”

 

“Plenty, Stu-Pot. Pllllllenty.”

 

“Shut up.  I didn’t ask you how many.” Another slap. Murdoc suddenly realized his cock had been straining at his zipper for the last who knows how many minutes, and the realization that the only thing behind the forceful arousal had been 2D smacking him around seemed somehow unsettling. Murdoc decided to question it later, because 2D was undoing his zipper and fishing his dick out of his shorts.

 

It was hard and pointed almost straight up his belly, precome already slowly oozing from its tip. Murdoc eyed it with appreciation, also noting that 2D must be incredibly turned on by the power rush. _I_ _iiiiiinteresting._

 

2D looked down at Murdoc, who was staring pointedly at his dick. “Suck it,” said 2D, half expecting Murdoc to run off and return with a handgun. Instead, to his endless surprise, Murdoc leaned forward, pulled 2D’s hips towards him, and gently slid the other man’s dick into his mouth. 

 

“Huah”, huffed 2D, unprepared. He felt Murdoc’s tongue lapping at the underside of his cock, the delicious suction from his mouth increasing ever so slightly. He gave his hips an experimental thrust, watched Murdoc adapt to the movement, moaned. 

 

Murdoc knew he was going to come sucking 2D’s dick, touch or no, but he furiously opened his fly with the hand that wasn’t fondling the singer’s balls and pulled out his cock. It was painfully hard, drooling precome, so close to coming. He gently stroked it in time with 2D’s thrusts until suddenly the other man pulled out.

 

"What are you doing.”

 

Murdoc suddenly felt like a small boy caught stealing cookies. “Uh, I was um, relieving myself.”

 

“Did I ask you to.” 2D’s presence, slight and so tall, suddenly seemed absolutely imposing. 

 

“No,” said Murdoc, and opened his mouth to say more but was silenced with a slap. 

 

“I,” said 2D, puffing himself up, “am in control here. If you want something, you have to ask.” Murdoc could see his dick rise up several notches just by saying that. Clearly the idea of being in control was arousing, but he’d never seen 2D like this and had assumed that he was a sub among subs, the most effortlessly dominated person he’d ever met.

 

That’s not to say it wasn’t a pleasant surprise. And besides, thought Murdoc, 2D had an absolutely gorgeous dick that he really didn’t mind getting to know.

 

So Murdoc looked up and with his best simpering voice said “2D, would you give me the liberty of touching myself.” 2D turned bright red and seemed to revert to the Stuart Murdoc was more familiar with for a second before he looked down on him and said “No.”

 

Instead 2D grabbed Murdoc by the hair and pulled him back into his crotch, insistently. Murdoc shrugged and started working the singer’s cock again, thinking that if he made 2D come he’d revert back to his old familiar subby self and Murdoc could have some _real_ fun. Then he heard the noises the singer started to make and had a slight change of heart.

 

2D was moaning like a porn star, hands bunched up in Murdoc’s hair, eyes squeezed shut and body about two seconds away from keeling over in rapture. He panted heavily, looked down at Murdoc’s face- his mouth effortlessly swallowing 2D’s cock, his eyes looking back up at the man, one of his hands on the singer’s ass and one on his balls. 2D knew he couldn’t last long like this, tight ropes coiling in his pelvis, his balls rising, muscles beginning to tense. He took a breath, another, said “Stop.”

 

And lo of all things, Murdoc stopped cold, withdrew. 

 

2D panted for a second, put his hands on his hips, collected himself. “Okay. Okay.” he said. “Get on the bed.”

 

Murdoc raised an eyebrow but did what he was told, making 2D’s heart jump a little. Maybe this was all he needed to do! Maybe if he kept ordering Murdoc around things would get better! Or maybe Murdoc was just as turned on as he was... and that was it. The last option seemed the most bleak but the most realistic, so 2D resolved to make the most of the situation and enjoy what little power he had.

 

He joined murdoc on the bed, sitting on the edge. “Okay um.” Focus, he told himself. You’re in charge. You’re losing your grip on things. Remember how angry you were? Remember how he imprisoned you near a fucking whale that is still probably around and he wants you to be totally terrified all the damn time?

 

That did it, relighting the fury in him with a renewed passion. 2D’s frame went rigid again. “Lie on your back,” he said. “Now.”

 

Murdoc flipped over and lay there kind of languidly. He wasn’t really sure what 2D was getting at. He was sure that the most direct course of action if he was going to dom him was to fuck his ass, but apparently either 2D wasn’t aware that was possible or he didn’t realize that ass in the air was the best position for these things. Either way he wasn’t particularly concerned with what was going to happen, as long as it happened _soon._ He could hear his pulse in his ears synchronized with his dick’s pulsing against his belly. Release wasn’t optional at this point.

 

2D turned and rummaged through a pile of the stuff he’d managed to bring with him in an old suitcase and found a few things. He faced Murdoc again and was met by a raised eyebrow at what was in his hands: lube, condoms, a piece of leather Murdoc couldn’t identify from where he lay.

 

“Are you going to fuck me or wh-“ Murdoc tried to ask, but was silenced by a slap. 

 

“Shut up,” said 2D. “Don’t fucking talk. Don’t speak.” He uncoiled the piece of leather and revealed it to be a ring gag. Murdoc’s eyebrows shot up, stayed there, came down. He grinned.

 

“Oh i see how it is. My little ol mouth’s got me in trouble n—“ Slap.

 

“Shut UP.” yelled 2D, his voice reedy. “Open your mouth.” Murdoc opened wide and felt the cold steel of the ring slotted just behind his teeth. The ring was large enough to keep his mouth open but not so wide that it would hurt his jaw. 2D latched it around his head and withdrew, making steady eye contact. He sighed, relieved. “Glad i had that around. now…” He reached for the lube and condoms, and hesitated a second.

 

“Murdoc, if things go in a direction you don’t like, snap your fingers three times. Okay?” 

 

Murdoc nodded an assent. This seemed out of character somehow- wasn’t 2D furious with him? Wasn’t this the point? Didn’t 2D  _want_ to hurt him? Ethics be damned, Murdoc knew he’d fucked 2D over in more ways than he’d cared to count, and even the fact that the singer was giving him the courtesy of a goddamn safeword was bothering him. Maybe because Murdoc knew he’d never do the same. 

 

In any case he closed his eyes and heard a condom wrapper crinkle, braced himself for a cold touch- and suddenly felt 2D’s long fingers on his cock, rolling the condom down. “Auukkk?” Murdoc asked through the gag. His eyes flew open. 

 

2D had one hand on Murdoc’s dick and one hand three fingers deep in himself, his lanky body jerking in spasms. Murdoc could see every time he must have touched his prostate, because his cock twitched followed by the rest of 2D’s body. 2D’s eyes flicked up. “Did i tell you you could ogle?” he asked, voice wavering because of the fingers inside him. The hand on Murdoc’s dick came up, slapped him in the face. “Shut your eyes.”

 

Murdoc obeyed but wished that he wasn’t giving in to this. 2D wasn’t even being that scary anymore, anyway, and he wasn’t even tied down. There was so much about this situation that seemed too easy for him to escape, like 2D trusted him for some reason. Which he probably did, Murdoc thought, and then all thought fled from his mind because something warm and soft and wet was touching the tip of his dick. 

 

“You can open your eyes now,” said 2D, voice more steady this time, and Murdoc opened them only to see 2D sink very slowly down onto his cock. Murdoc moaned, thankful the ring gag let him do so, and tried to buck his hips so 2D would engulf him faster. “Don’t you dare,” said 2D. He reached forward and put one of his hands around Murdoc’s neck, his palm gently on the man underneath him’s windpipe. “Try that again and i’ll start pressing.”

 

Murdoc fought the urge to try to cuss him out because fuck was it excruciating to have to wait and watch and wait while 2D’s ass slowly took him in, halfway now, when he wanted nothing more but to be on top pounding the singer into the mattress with every ounce of power he had. It was torturous. Murdoc wanted to scream, and he did for a second before 2D made good on his promise and pressed hard on Murdoc’s neck. The air cut off and for a second Murdoc was reduced to whistling limited breaths, getting enough air to think but not enough to make noise. He looked up at 2D’s face, made eye contact, and the pressure lifted.

 

Murdoc’s cock, of course, was still hard as steel, and 2D finally- finally- ended up straddling Murdoc, his weight pushing them both into the hard mattress. Murdoc watched his face as he sat, getting used to things, acclimatizing, then suddenly his legs pushed and he started fucking himself with Murdoc’s dick. The pace started quick, 2D alternating between shutting his eyes and shaking and looking down at Murdoc, trying to gauge where he was and when things were going to spill over the top. 

 

For Murdoc things were spilling almost immediately. It only took a few seconds before he could feel everything tighten, everything ready to burst, but before he could come 2D stopped moving. Completely. 

 

Murdoc keened through the gag. “I didn’t say you could come,” said 2D, who started moving again at a snail’s pace. “You have to ask permission for that, too, you know. Not that you can right now.” he smiled. “Looks like you’ll just have to hold it in for a while! Or else i’ll smack you silly and throw you out the porthole for the whale to eat.” Murdoc had some choice words to say about the whale, most of which were “go fuck yourself” and “I'm not afraid of cetaceans you twit”, but the gag stopped him in his tracks. He resorted to glaring up at 2D, trying not to come, feeling like he was going to explode.

 

2D smiled, touched Murdoc’s forehead gently, then picked up the pace until his entire body shook with the effort, his cock red and dripping pre across Murdoc’s belly. Murdoc was trying to do anything to prevent from coming- thinking of every unpleasant thing he’d ever seen, begging himself to not give in. But when 2D came, his dick spitting lines of white across Murdoc’s chest and stomach, it kicked him over the edge and he came so hard it sent black dots across his vision. He screamed through the gag and felt his balls rise and empty, until he lay there slack and spent.

 

2D sat still, panting, for a few moments, collecting himself. “Ssssshit,” he said. He touched his dick. “You didn’t even have to touch me. Fuck.” Carefully he lifted himself off of Murdoc, the man's cock coming out of him and falling wetly on his belly. “Wait a second,” said 2D. “You came?”

 

Murdoc nodded, mind still falling back in place. “Nnhhggh”, he said through the gag. 

 

2D felt at a loss, not really sure what to do. “Uh… you shouldn’t have done that, but I’m sleepy and I don’t really want to hit you anymore. Can you move over?”

 

“Nnff fffnnffhh hfhf.” said Murdoc. 

 

“Oh right.” 2D said, and undid the gag. “Now move over, please.”

 

Murdoc scooted to the side, making room for 2D next to him. He pulled and cracked his jaw experimentally. Everything seemed to be in working order. 

 

“So what the fuck was that about?” he asked. 2D didn’t reply. “Seriously though. Since when do you have a dominant bone in your body?”

 

2D still didn’t reply, but his shoulders moved a little. He rolled onto his back and sighed deeply, his body limp.

 

 

“2D?”

 

“Shut up, Murdoc.”

 

Murdoc, for once, was at a loss. he said nothing, stared at the ceiling, watched the light from the porthole make patterns on the walls. After a while, 2D fell asleep, his eyes glazing over and lids shutting gently. Murdoc had no idea what to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the first fanfiction i've written since 2008


End file.
